


Progress

by BennettGumball



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison is pissed at Luther, Alternate Universe - Allison saves the world, Alternate Universe - April 2nd, Angst, Everyone is pissed at Luther, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealously, Luther bashing, No one can handle their emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennettGumball/pseuds/BennettGumball
Summary: They did it, they stopped the end of the world. But this time, there was no need to flashforward in time. Nothing happened. Yes, Vanya was still the White Violin, yes she almost killed her brothers and yes Allison still fired the gun but instead of a massive wave of power destroyed the moon, it missed it, just by a few thousand yards. They saved the world and no bodies were left in the wake. Well, all except for Vanya but thankfully, she was still alive. Now they had to figure out what to do with her.Five suggests training. Klaus and Diego think she should just rest. Luther.....no one cares what Luther wants. And Allison? Allison just wants her sister back, she just wants back the girl who managed to give her life meaning all those years ago. and she'd do anything for that to happen. Even if that means giving up any future of being happy with Number #1 again. But who needed 1 when you could have 7?* * *AKA, Allison saves the world and the Hargeeves need to figure out how to deal with Vanya, the White Violin. Allison is deeply in love with her and there's angst.





	1. First Words

**Author's Note:**

> Adding my contribution to this wonderful fandom, hope you'll enjoy ;D
> 
> Also, there's a lot of Luther bashing because I literally hate his ass so I'm taking it out here
> 
> P.S. fixed up some errors, sorry, shoulda read it over

She wouldn’t let him to it anymore. With whatever powers she had left, she wouldn’t let him touch her. The others fine, they helped her save her but him, no. He’d never have the chance to hurt one of the only people she loved in this fucked over world. They were all sitting silently in the manor, five to one across from each other. Their emotions were haywire so instead of acting on them, they all decided to be silent, just looking with glares.

 

“So,” Klaus said breaking the silence. “What’s going to happen now? I mean we saved the world and all and the crazy time travels cops aren’t after us anymore.”

 

They all looked around as if it was their first time thinking about the question. But it wasn’t hers. She knew exactly what she was going to do once her sister woke up.

 

“Well,” Diego started. “We need to figure out what to do with Vanya the right way. No more pills or putting her in a change. If Dad taught us how to figure out our powers, we need to know why he didn’t with her.”

 

“I agree with Two,” Five said. “The only way we’ll stop something from starting again is to help her control herself.”

 

Allison felt the urge to grab her notepad and start writing but she kept it for him. He was lucky her powers weren’t laser eyes like the comics she and Klaus used to read. But with as much anger she was feeling, they might as well have been. Sweat was rolling down his forehead and she saw him tugging at the dumb turtleneck sweater he always wore. Good, he was uncomfortable.

 

“What happens when she wakes up? Will she remember what she did? Would she care?” Diego asked.

 

“I don’t see why not. You remember just two days ago when she came back after the shit with her boyfriend? She was sad, she wanted to apologize and get help. What makes you think that won’t happen now?” Klaus said.

 

“The fact that she almost killed us without hesitation.” His voice finally broke the peace, causing her to jump and almost attack him. Instead, she grabbed her notepad and began writing. “She’s not herself anymore.”

 

Diego and Klaus grimaced at his tone, full of what was close to hatred. Five was emotionless. Getting their attention, she cleared her throat and tapped the table. She handed Five the notepad and had him read.

 

“She’s still Vanya and I was close to reaching her. It’s your fault, you cause what happened. You trapped her in a cage instead of being there for her when she needed us the most. It’s you that almost caused the end of the world.” He set the pad back in her hands and gave her a side smile, nodding his head.

 

“Allison’s right Luther. If we would have just listened to what Vanya had to say the first time she came back, we wouldn’t be in this mess,” Diego said. “She’s our sister man, not some supervillain.”

 

“Well, she’s also kinda a supervillain. Were any of you watching when her suit turned from black to white or was that just me?” Klaus added and they all glared. He placed his hands up in surrender. “Sorry, continue.”

 

“She’s dangerous and that’s all that matters,” Luther said. “I’m sticking with what I decided.”

 

“We’re all dangerous Luther and is it what you decided or Dad?” Diego questioned. “Maybe we’re not as strong as Vanya is and maybe we’ll never be but we can’t outcast her. We’ve done that too much already.”

 

“Anything but that. She might have another attack again,” Five said. “So our most logical option is…”

 

Luther stood. “Making another one of those bunkers but this time stronger. It’s the only way to keep her contained.”

 

“Every time we think you’re making progress, you’re not. What is it with you and cages man? Is it a kink?” Diego scoffed. “We’re not trapping Vanya.”

 

“She’s not Vanya anymore. She’s a ticking time bomb, dangerous to be around. We need to deal with her.”

 

“Why is your way of dealing with her, hurting her? Is it your way of taking out what Daddy dearest did to you? Get over it and have a drink. It’s what works for us,” Five said. “We’re not causing Seven any more pain.”

 

The air was heavy with tension and anger, all directed at one giant. Allison looked like she was going to grab whatever was nearest and break it over his face. Suddenly, there was a knock on the living room door and they all turned to see.

 

“What about causing Seven pain?” Vanya asked. Her eye was their normal brown and she was wrapped in Allison’s blanket, hold it close to her chest. “Hey, guys.”

 

Allison could barely hold herself back, running towards Vanya but a strong irritating hold on her arm held her back. She stared into his eyes, glaring and yanked her arm away, walking towards the shorter woman. Smiling, she took Vanya’s face in her hands and hugged her tight, holding back tears.

 

“Good to see you up and running Seven, we were just talking about you,” Five said, walking over and patting her on the shoulder. Maybe they weren’t close like her and Allison but there was a connection.

 

“Yeah, I heard. Luther was yelling,” She said muffled by Allison’s body but didn’t push her away.

 

“Ben says hi,” Klaus said, waving his hand. Vanya waved back and smiled, leaning deeper into Allison’s hold.

 

“Good to see you awake. It was…….disturbing looking at you like that, I couldn’t stand it,” Diego said, joining them. “I’ll go make you something to eat.” He walked out and headed to the kitchen, leaving them. After a few more minutes, Allison finally let Vanya go and smiled again, wiping away tears.

 

“Hey Allison,” Vanya whispered, looking her up and down and frowning at her neck. “I’m sorry.”

 

Allison shook her head, disagreeing and mouthing, “It wasn’t your fault.” She took the youngest, by number, sibling’s hand and lead her to the couch where they all sat. Expect Luther.

 

“You can’t seriously by greeting her open arms like this,” He said, voicing booming throughout the room. Vanya covered her right ear, looking away. “Especially after what she did to you, Allison.”

 

“She didn’t mean it,” Five said, speaking for his sisters. “We were all scared of our powers when they first came in, don’t try to blame it on her for freaking out.”

 

“Yeah,” Diego said, walking back in. He carried a plate with some toast and fruit along with a cup of coffee. “I remember when you went ape-shit when you were 8, throwing furniture around like an animal. That’s what Vanya is now, just a little late to the party.” He sat her food down on the table in front of her, taking a seat next to Klaus.

 

“But I can control my powers, she can’t. She’s just chaos waiting to happen,” Luther said and Vanya balled up more, trying to hide away in Allison’s embrace.

 

“Would you stop talking about her like she’s not here?” Klaus added. “I mean, you think of her as a monster when she’s not, she’s our sister. She’s Vanya.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently with his thumb.

 

“Unbelievable, she’s unpredictable! Something we can’t control!” He yelled.

 

“We don’t need to control her! That’s up to her!” Five yelled back. “You’re acting like the leader of this family but you’re not. We’re all adults, we don’t need big brother Luther to watch over us. Vanya needs her rest, we all do and this…..screaming won’t help anybody. I’m done for today but if you need me, I’ll be in my room. Good day.” Within the blink of an eye, he warped out and they heard his door slam from the other side of the manor.

 

“I’m with Five, me and Ben are pooped and would like to catch some shut-eye before dinner. Toodles, bye Vanya.” Klaus danced his way out and they heard him chattering up the stairs.

 

“I need some sleep too. Apparently, the cops are suspecting me for a death Cha-Cha and Hazel did so I gotta think. Good to see you up Vanya and Allison,” He said and she looked up. “Take care of her.”

 

One, Three and Seven were alone and Vanya wanted to crumble away at the increasing tension but she decided not to speak. Allison gripped her hand and they stood, leading her away from the main room.

 

“Allison,” Luther boomed, causing them to stop and her to stare back at him. “Please.” He held out a hand for her to take it but she turned, heading up the stairs with Vanya in tow.

 

*** * ***

 

Vanya stared at the decorative sheets on Allison’s bed, allowing her finger to get lost in the silk. She didn't know what to say even if she thought about it for hours. The air wasn't as tense as before but it was still tight, words unspoken between the both of them. She wanted to sit in her sister's embrace but she knew she didn't deserve it, that she didn't deserve anything Allison was willing to give her.

 

A notepad was slid in her view and she looked up, seeing Allison smiling at her. There were only two words written down but they held more meaning than both of them could handle. But they're the Hargreeves, they could never handle anything. At least not healthily.

 

“I thought I killed you. I saw my bow split your neck and blood spilling out and I thought you were dead. I couldn't even check up on you, Leonard stole me away. And then, after I…..after he died, I tried to come back and Luther just looked me away. Like Dad. Whatever happened after, I only have flashings of.”

 

“You don't remember?” Allison wrote next and Vanya shook her head.

 

“I remember walking to the performance center, playing with a whole crowd and then seeing you. After that, it's just Luther and he was attacking me, making the others follow him. Then I feel so much power in me and heard a bang, after that, there's nothing. What happened?”

 

Allison began to explain, whispering out words ignoring the throbbing pain of her throat and when it got too much, she wrote out the rest. Vanya listened and read attentively, listening to all the things she did but had no recollection of. After she was done, Allison took Vanya’s hand, rubbing her skin softly.

 

“I would ask why Luther's so mad but I know why. He hates me for what I did to you. I don't blame him,” Vanya whispered. “I almost killed you.”

 

“You didn't mean to,” Allison wrote. “Emotions were too much, took it out wrongly.”

 

“But I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I should have trusted you more than Leonard but he kept telling me that you didn't love me, that you were jealous of my powers. Powers that you didn't even know about. I should have just used my head instead of losing control like that. Allison, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry.” Tears started to run down her cheeks and the lights flickered on and off. The older number heard a distant rumbling and grabbed Vanya's hands, stopping her.

 

“It's not your fault,” She whispered. “None of us knew what you were capable of, don't blame anything on yourself. You can't blame yourself for something you can't control. You were hurt, you still are and that's ok. I wanna help you get better.”

 

“Why?” Vanya screamed. “You should hate me, all of you should. I did nothing to deserve this, to sit in your bed and have your arms around me. I took your voice away, I took your powers away! Why do you want me so much?!”

 

“Because I love you,” Allison whispered, holding her sister closer. “I love you more than you'll ever know. More than anyone will ever understand. You're the most important person to be aside from Claire. I never want to lose you or see you hurt again, to be the cause of it. You deserve the world Vanya and I want to give it to you.”

 

“I don't deserve it, I don't. You doing this for me, giving up whatever life you have with your daughter or your husband or even Luther for me. I don't want to be a burden on your future,” She said, looking up. Allison brushed tears from the girl’s eyes, staring into brown. Emotions crashed behind them and she urged to sate them, to have her feel better.

 

“You're not. Vanya, you are my future. You're everything I want in life and if I have to give up my power for you, so be it.”

 

Vanya didn't speak after that, deciding to cry out whatever else was there. Allison didn't let go of her, whispering whatever she could in her ear and when her voice got tired, she hummed. She peppered kisses all over Vanya's forehead and cheeks, giving her love in any way possible. She wanted to be there for her, anyway, she could and she meant that no matter the cost. Even if it was her voice.

 

Unconsciously, she raised a hand, placing it over the bandage and squeezed, not knowing why. She hoped Vanya wouldn't know but being ever attentive, she did and looked up.

 

“I'm sorry,” she whispered again. “I hurt you and I want to make it right now but I can't do anything. You had my favorite power out of all of us, I always thought it was the most interesting.”

 

“I think your power is cool,” The third whispered. “Unique from all of ours and more powerful than us combined.”

 

“Only thing I can do is destroy. I can't build anything, give people hope or get them to do what I say. I can just crush.” Vanya sat up and sighed.

 

“How would you know that?” Allison wrote. “You haven't practiced officially yet.”

 

“Mmm, destroying seems like my only ability,” she said and Allison bumped her shoulder and pouted. “What?”

 

“Try to do something else,” she mouthed and Vanya raised an eyebrow.

 

“Like what?”

 

Taking Vanya's hand, she placed it on her throat under the bandage. Vanya’s eye widened, feeling the stitching and wanted to pull away but Allison kept her hold and gave her a calming look. They both waited for her to calm down and Vanya felt around, feeling her pulse beating harder and speeding up as she got explorative.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Vanya hesitated, asking nervously. Allison gave her a look and fear flashed through the seventh’s eyes. “No, Allison, no I can’t.” Allison nodded and moved closer, noses almost touching with the other woman. “Allison, I could hurt you. I-I can’t. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“You won’t,” Allison whispers. “I promise you won’t.” Vanya shook her head and felt tears coming back and just as she spoke, Allison climb onto her lap and pressed her lips against her sister’s, cutting her off. In pure shock and joy, Vanya felt something roll out of her, transferring to her hand and onto Allison’s neck. Allison winced but didn’t pull away from Vanya’s lip, tipping her over on her back. The two thirty-year-olds moaned into each other’s mouth and just as Vanya felt Allison’s hand tip under her shirt, the door burst open.

 

“What happened?!” Luther shouted, breaking his way in. The other brothers followed, looking concerned. Well, all expect Klaus.

 

“Goddamnit, Luther!” Allison yelled, sitting up. “You just have to fucking ruin everything, don’t you?” They all looked at her in shock, Vanya included. “What? Can I not enjoy time with my sister?”

 

“No, it’s not that,” Klaus said. “You’re talking and it’s not a whisper. What did we miss?”


	2. Crawling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toxic relationships run in the Hargreeves family ok? 
> 
> Disclaimer: Mentions of domestic violence between Vanya and Leonard

Vanya could barely breathe with how tight Allison’s arms were wrapped around her but she didn’t care. This was probably the happiest moment of her life. Who cares if her brothers were flooding in the room, if Diego had wide eyes, if Klaus was smiling or if Luther was glaring at her. Well, unfortunately, she did care about that. 

 

“Would either of you explain to us what’s going on?” Luther asked. “There was rumbling throughout the house and a flash of light from your room. Are you ok, Allison?”

 

“I sound ok don’t I?” She said, pulling away from Vanya. “Vanya helped me.”

 

“Vanya how? Her powers are only violent,” Luther said. 

 

“We don’t know her powers exactly Big Bro so maybe she can help. Allison’s talking after all,” Klaus said. “How’s your stitches sis?” 

 

Allison blinked and took off the bandage on her neck, feeling around. “How’s it look?”

 

“There’s a scar,” Vanya said, raising her hand and touching it. Out the corner of her eye, Luther jumped and she flinched but didn’t lower it. “But no signs of any stitches.” 

 

“So what? You can just heal now?” Luther asked condescendingly. “Why are you hiding powers from us?” 

 

“She’s not hiding anything Luther, she’s just coming into them. Her power isn’t definite on one thing like ours is and she needs more time to figure them all out. What is your problem? Why can’t you trust her?” Allison said, standing and getting in his face. “She’s our sister!” 

 

“She’s a monster! She hurt you, why  _ do  _ you trust her?!” He yelled, puffing his chest and staring down. “She hurt you and I saved you! I’m the one you should be running to, not her!” 

 

They were all silent, Diego and Klaus looking on in mild amusement but also shock. Allison was in awe and rage went through her as she starting hitting his chest furiously. 

 

Vanya slumped against the bed, silent. She felt everything run through her at once and her eyes quivered, power surging throughout them. She tried closing them and taking breaths but everything was too much. Allison’s heart beating wildly in her chest, Luther’s blood pumping through his veins. It was too much and she needed to get out of there. Sitting up, Vanya looked around the room. Allison and Luther were moving in slow motion, shouting voices like a snail’s, barely sounding out words. She walked over to Diego and Klaus, trying to get their attention. She waved her hand in their faces, watching as it blurred before her eyes. Her skin was a mix of a glowing blue and white and her nails seemed to be dark black but she never painted them. 

 

Deciding it had to be a dream, she blinked and walked out of the room, passing by all of them. Or what is passing through? She couldn't tell but didn’t stop walking until she reached Five’s room. As her hand connected with the wood, everything flashed back into her, causing her to shutter. Her skin was back to it’s normal humanly pale and her nails were normal. She could still hear Allison and Luther yelling at each other but Five opened the door and let her in. 

 

“I don’t remember how I got here,” She said, walking in the sitting on his bed. 

 

“It’s your powers, I’ve been studying them for the past few hours. Seems like some kind of sound or vibration based energy that you can focus and cast out. Obviously, it is stronger than any of our powers and our daddy dearest could not control you. Have you read the journal from your friend?” Five says, handing it to her. 

 

“No, I never got the chance,” She whispered, taking it and looking it over. The back cover was blood-stained and she tried not to touch it. Opening the book, Five sat next to her and they read together. 

 

**_October 1997_ **

_ Number Seven’s powers are extraordinary to say the least. They seem to be a form of telekinesis taken to the extreme. Of course, she has no recollection of them but with each passing day, they begin showing in her sleep. I must up the dosage on her medicine, she is beyond something I can control. This child must be ordinary for everyone’s sake. _

 

“Ordinary...” She whispered, closing the book. 

 

“You’re far from it Vanya,” Five said. “Reginald didn’t know how to control you so he locked you away within yourself. Maybe if he just gave you a chance, this would have all been avoided.” 

 

“What’s everyone obsession with controlling me? Why can’t I just be me? I just want to be Vanya again, not number Seven,” She said, feeling tears coming along. They both heard the metal creaking and bending throughout his room but ignored it. “I just want to stay up at night and watch TV, I want to drink coffee in the morning after staying up all night practicing for first chair or even second. I just want to play my violin again but I can’t find it anywhere.” 

 

“Luther took it. Decided that it was your channeling weapon which I agree with but it’s not a weapon. It just helps you keep yourself in check, your emotions flow with your instrument of choice and through it, your powers,” He explained. “Stay here, I’ll be back in a moment.” He jumped out of the room with a loud warp and Vanya sat silently. Five never took long when he jumped somewhere but she was still alone. She always sunk into her head when she was alone. 

 

She looked around, seeing her father’s journal sitting on the boy’s nightstand. Leonard’s blood stained the book and its pages and she has his face staring back at her. His eyes. The way he looked at her when he was proud of her. The way he screamed at her when he was disappointed. The look of terror when she suspended him in the air and the sound of his screams when he died. Her name when he let out his last breath. His blood staining what she thought was his house. No telling how much he killed trying to get to her. Who he hurt trying to get a hold of her, trying to get control of her. 

 

Control. It was a word that she had no say over. Everyone wanted their own version of control over her. Her father wanted her to be a minion. Leonard wanted her for revenge. And Luther…..Luther wants for her to be caged. But control was out of her grasp. Something she couldn’t control. She had no say over her emotions. She had no say over her powers. She had no say over the way others look at her. No say on anything in her life. No say over herself. 

 

Vanya brushed away the steady stream of tears, not wanting to be weak. But the longer Five took, the weaker she got. She sunk off the bed, pulling her knees to her chest and sobbed, crying harder. Wind started to whirl around her, spinning in a similar fashion of what she did to Leonard. Maybe she should do the same for herself. No one wanted her after all, at least truly. She wasn’t loved by anyone, she had no one. Everyone she was around, even her siblings ran away eventually. 

 

That or they hated her. Hate. It’s something she felt a lot of lately. That and fear. Everyone was afraid of her, they were afraid and they hated her cause of that. They hated her because she made them scared. She never wanted to make anyone scared, she never wanted to make anyone hate her but they did. And she had no control over it. The wind spun faster, picking up things around the boy’s room, creating a barrier around her. 

 

Vanya cried harder and she wanted to run. She wanted to run far and fast and just away. Away from anything that could hurt her, away from anything she could hurt. Away from her father’s scolding. Away from Leonard’s judgment. Away from Luther’s anger. Luther. She looked up to him, she wanted him to love her. She wanted his approval but she was nothing to him. Nothing but a monster. Dangerous. Unpredictable. Chaotic. Evil. She was evil. She was evil and there was no doubt about. Evil people were hated. Evil people were feared. Evil people murdered others, evil people threatened others. Evil people didn’t deserve love, they didn’t deserve joy. They didn’t deserve the warm arms of the one person she could believe in around her. They didn’t deserve the careful and loving gaze of someone they trusted. They didn’t deserve to feel the lips of someone they loved on theirs. They didn’t deserve to be happy. 

 

Suddenly loud banging was coming outside of Five’s door and she heard shouting. The doorknob rattled and it shook at the hinges. Fear shot through Vanya’s spine as she backed as far as she could in the small room. She couldn’t make out the voices and couldn’t focus on one concrete sound. It was too much, it was all too much. Vanya covered her ears but nothing worked. It was loud, loud, loud and she couldn’t escape from it. She squeezed her eyes shut and started whispering, crying for them to go away. She didn’t want to hurt them, she didn’t want to have them hate her more. 

 

“Stay out!” She shouted back, voice shaking. “I don’t want to hurt you!” 

 

“Let us in Vanya!” Luther shouted back, his voice standing out from the others. “Open the door!” 

 

“No! I’ll hurt you!” She screamed, trying to focus her power on keeping the door shut. “Please just go! Please!” 

 

“Vanya!” She heard another voice say with she related to Diego. “Come on sis, let us in!”

 

“No Diego! Stay away! Stay away please!” She cried. She started to break down more, feeling her hold on the door fail. “Please just…….please stay away, please.” 

 

She heard the door open and hid her face away from what she was determined would be violence. It’s what Leonard did when she didn’t listen. But it was a warm hand on her arm, contrasting with her light skin. 

 

“Vanya,” Allison whispered. “Vanya, please look at me.” Vanya shook her head, trying to hide away more. “Vanya, please.” 

 

“I can’t, I’ll hurt you,” She said. “I know, I know I will.”

 

“You won’t, Vanya you’ll never hurt me. Please just look at me, I have something for you,” She repeated. Vanya shook her head again and turned further away. “Fine. You leave me no choice.” No, Allison wouldn’t, would she? She was the one Vanya trusted, the one Vanya believed would never hurt her. She wouldn’t hit her, would she? Vanya mentally prepared herself for the strikes to come and saw the shadow of Allison raise her hand….only for it to run along strings. Strings of her violin. Her violin, Allison had her violin. 

 

Raising her head up, she forced the others out of the room and slammed the door, leaving her and Allison. The third handed the instrument to her and smiled as Vanya looked it over.

 

“Where did you find it?” She whispered, running her fingers over it. It seemed to thrum in her hold, a bright white matching the theme of her. Allison moved closer to the girl, watching her with fluttering eyes.

 

“Five gave it to me a little bit ago. Said you’d take it easier if it were me and not him. I don’t know where he found it, I thought it was destroyed after you dropped it but apparently not. I found this also,” She said, handing her newly white bow to her sister. “I want you to play for me.” 

 

“I-I….Allison, no. With what happened last time, I can’t,” She said, setting it down. Allison sighed and tried to make eye contact. Vanya veered her eyes away, feeling her eyes tear up. 

 

“Last time you were pissed and upset that Luther trapped you. You were upset that Leonard or Harold hurt you and broke your heart. This time, you’re with me.” Allison grabbed it again. “Do you want to know what I felt when I saw you playing?” Vanya looked at her hopefully. “I felt in awe. You were so beautiful, you looked so in your element. You looked happy. I’ve never seen you so happy and I hate that that was one of the times I genuinely saw you smile.”  

 

“You want me to play to see me smile?” Vana asked sheepishly. Allison nodded and continued. 

 

“It’s not just that. When you’re playing, you make more than music. It’s like sitting in front of the world’s great orchestra in the world. It’s angelic.” 

 

“The way Luther talks about it, I seem more demonic than angelic,” She said and Allison watched her shut down more. 

 

“Don’t do that,” Allison said, raising Vanya’s head with her knuckle. “Luther does not concern you. I will take care of Luther, you just take care of yourself. And when you can’t,” Allison took Vanya’s hands and stared into her eyes. “I’ll take care of you. I’ll watch over you, I’ll do whatever you need me for.” 

 

Thoughts flashed over Vanya’s face and she hesitated before speaking. “I don’t….I don’t want to use you like that. With you looking after me, caring for me, I feel like I owe you,” She said, leaning into Allison’s touch. “I just don’t know what to do to repay you.”

 

Allison went silent, allowing Vanya to lean into her hold. She rubbed her nails against the back of the girl’s neck, sending a pleasant chill up her back. She ghosted kisses on Vanya’s skin, feeling the seventh’s fingers tightened on her shirt. Everything about Vanya was addicting to Allison. From the way, her breath hitched when they touched. From the way, she whimpered whenever her fingers ran across the top of her ear. And the way she smiled whenever Allison made her smile. 

 

“Play for me,” Allison whispered in her ear after a moment of quiet. “Play for me and that’ll be your payment for whenever I help you with something.” 

 

Vanya moaned, “Allison…”

 

Her sister pouted and leaned back, looking her in the eye. “Please. Please play for me Vanya, that’s all I want.” Vanya rested her head on Allison’s shoulder and sighed. 

 

“If you want me to play...you, you gotta make me. You have to rumor me.” There was no doubt in Vanya’s voice. “You have to rumor me, that’s the only why I’ll play.” 

 

“Vanya no, that’s not…..I don’t want to force you to do something that you don’t want to,” Allison said. “That’s…..that’s manipulation.” 

 

“Not for me. Please, I want you to take my control away. Please just force me to play, take it out of my hands, make me do it,” Vanya said. “I want to do it, I want to play for you, I just…….I don’t know, I can’t.” 

 

“Then I won’t force you, Vanya, I can wait until you’re ready. I don’t want to make you do something that you don’t want to do.” 

 

“Allison,” She begged. “Please just, just this one time. After this, I’ll do it on my own but right now, make me. Rumor me please.” 

 

Allison watched tears gather in her eyes and couldn’t take if they dropped. “Fine, fine just don’t cry. Don’t cry and I’ll…..I’ll rumor you.” Vanya looked in her eyes with joy and sniffled, wiping any tears away. She looked at Allison hopefully and her hands twitched, wanting to grab the violin. Taking a deep breath, Allison cleared her throat and spoke. “I heard a rumor that you wanted to play for me.”


	3. Walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm late I know, I apologize. Long story short, I was being bullied for the last month or so and that caused me to have great writer's block. I just go my passion back and it went into this chapter. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> PS, I wrote this in one sitting after listening to Emmy Raver's song Stormy Weather on repeat from the Umbrella Academy Deluxe soundtrack. It's very good. 
> 
> PPS: Fluff, fluff, crying, fluff, more crying, fluffy crying and even more fluff, I really hope this makes up for the time I missed

_It was Saturday and it was officially their 30 minutes of free time. Mom was around cleaning the house, shouting at Two, Four and Six that were being chased by One through the manor. Their father was as always during this time, locked in his office, paying them no mind. It was storming outside which was the only reason the children were still inside the house. Five was calmly sitting in his room, behind a locked door, all of the others knowing not to bother him when he was studying. It was a girl’s day, Allison had officially declared it. This tradition had started a few months back when Three found Seven in her room, reading over books and looking quite bored. She decided to change that._

 

_From then on, they spent at least ten minutes with each other each week that Allison wasn’t snatched away for training or mission. They were now in Allison’s room, sitting, legs tangled with each other and light music playing throughout the room. Allison mouthed along the words and Vanya watched intently, secretly grateful one of her sibling beside Ben and Five wanted to give her attention. But even when the boys were hanging around her, there was one person she wanted more than any of the others. The Rumor._

 

_“Allison,” Vanya whispered, catching her sister’s eye. “Why do you do this? Do you feel bad for me?”_

 

_“What?” Allison sat up and stared Vanya in the eye. “Of course not. I mean I did at first because Luther and Diego kept you out of everything but now, I just want to spend time with the only other girl in the house who’s not a robot, no offense to Mom. I like hanging out with you, Vanya.”_

 

_Vanya looked down with red cheeks and nodded. “Ok. I just didn’t want this to be fake.”_

 

_Allison moved up to Vanya and tilted her head up, staring her in the eye. Brown me brown and Vanya felt her lungs stop as the other girl spoke. “Nothing’s ever fake with you Vanya. Sometimes with the others but never with you. You’re someone I can trust won’t run to our Father if I say something out of turn. You have my back and I’ll have yours.”_

 

_Feeling her cheeks turn hotter than before, the seventh stammered and looked away, closing her eyes and trying to catch her breath. Allison laughed and planted a kiss on Vanya’s cheek which only made the beginning violinist bury her face in the bedding below, feeling her heart pound in her chest. Three wrapped her arms around the bashful girl, pulling her into the strongest hug she could muster. Vanya let her arms come up and around Allison’s back, taking a deep breath of the light perfume Allison wore. Suddenly, around them, there was a deep rumbling and the door slammed open, showing their father with a frustrated look on his face._

 

_“Three, Seven. Separate immediately. There will be no more of these girl days as you call them and Seven, you shall remain in your room for the next three Saturdays while Three will be training. Go now!” Reginald said and the girls shout up, Vanya scrambling out of the bed and away from Allison. They gave each other a sad look before Vanya was rushed out of the room by their father. Reginald gave a nod to Allison who flipped him off before leaving, slamming her door shut._

 

_That was the last day Vanya ever hang out with her sister as closely as she wanted to. And that was the last day she believed that she would ever be accepted into the Hargreeves Family._

 

The room was silent as Vanya let out the first note, letting her bow slide gently across the strings of the pure white violin. A pulse of emotion let out from the note, hitting Allison straight in her chest. Tears started to fall from her eyes as immense sadness filled her senses. Vanya squeezed her eyes shut and started playing further, speeding up her pace.

 

Her notes floated throughout the room, all of them carrying a different emotion which Allison absorbed without caution. Vanya kept playing, changing pitches as Allison found the tune, listening intently. The rhythm kept an upbeat tone despite the range of sadness and remorse that was coming from it. Pitch changed along with the way Vanya posed herself, relaxing her shoulders and letting her hands do the work. The deeper they got into the song, the more emotion poured from it.

 

Allison felt a deep regret which was followed by an unsettling rage and anger to get up and attack something or someone. That was quickly replaced by another onslaught of deafening sadness which caused heavy tears to drop onto her hands and she couldn’t bring herself to wipe them away. She didn’t want to pull her sight away from Vanya. Her eyes following the delicate hands as they glided along with the bow against the strings. As she continued playing, an odd emotion, one that she didn’t expect came onto her and she looked up, seeing Vanya’s eyes open and staring at her.

 

She finally came to the realization that everything she was feeling was not her own. It was Vanya’s, her music projecting her emotions onto the one person who she truly wanted them to know. A deep, heart-aching pang came to her and caused her to cry more, feeling each part of what was there before flooding onto her at once. Allison was sobbing as Vanya finished off her song and set her violin down to the side of her.

 

As the music stopped, the emotions didn’t and Vanya found herself sighing as she watched her sister cry. Cry for her. Cry for her emotions and her powers and her lack of control. It was everything Vanya ever wanted to tell her at once and she hoped Allison would be able to take it. She hoped she wouldn’t run away as everyone else had. That she would stay as she promised. Vanya gave her time to calm down, feeling it beyond herself, taking Allison’s free hands and placing kisses to her golden-toned knuckles. She kissed along her hands, up to her wrist then finally her forearms before stopping and looking up, seeing Allison had calmed down. Her eyes were full of concern, full of a wrongfully placed joy and full of something Vanya didn’t think was true. But a force told her it was and her thoughts were confirmed along with Allison’s slight smirk and the three words she knew were going to be spoken next. If it wasn’t for loud banging interrupting them causing, Vanya pulled away from her sister which then caused the Third to shout out.

 

“What?!” Her voice was thick, still obviously full of emotion and anyone would be able to tell that she was crying not too long ago.

 

“Five wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready. Something about Vanya needed to eat since she’s been knocked out for a while.” It was Klaus behind and they heard him bickering with someone who could only be Diego or Ben or both.

 

“Ok Klaus,” There was no real reason to be mad at him. “We’ll be down soon.”

 

“Cool. He also said to clean up just in case you did anything after we were forced away. See you soon.” They heard his footsteps and voice depart down the hall and both let out a breath, allowing them a moment of peace. They looked up at each other and Vanya gave Allison a small smile, knowing it would calm the other woman down more.

 

“You ok? Sorry, I did that without asking. I had no control over the….the emotions part.” Vanya looked at Allison’s hand which were resting against her thighs.

 

“I know, it’s part of your powers,” Allison whispered back and Vanya shook her head.

 

“No. I don’t think that was it. The short times I’ve played with my powers or controlled them, it felt different. I can feel them coming from me but this time,” Vanya took a breath to find the words she was thinking. “They were being pulled from me, pulled because of your rumor.”

 

Allison panicked and Vanya saw it grow in her eyes. “Vanya, I never meant-”

 

“It’s fine, I asked you to rumor me. Because I wanted you to and I don’t mind the feeling that your powers give me. You told me to play for you and I did. Everything that you felt just now,” Vanya looked deeply into Allison’s eyes. “They were for you. All of them.”

 

“Vanya…” Allison whispered, letting her hand come up to her face, stroking her cheek. The seventh took her head and kissed her fingertips, looking deeply into her eyes.

 

“Everything I do is for you. Everything I feel is for…...it’s for you. I realized that when you came to see me the night of my performance. Before Luther showed up with the others, I had no intention of letting loose the way I did. I saw you and I just wanted to play for you. I wanted to play for you the way I did just now. I want to play for you like that all the time, every day I can get.”

 

Allison felt another build up to tears ready to fall down her face. Words escaped her for a moment but she found it with an uncertain voice.

 

“Why are you telling me this now? Is it because I rumored you?” Allison’s voice sounded like the time she had lost it, choking on basic words that she’d have no problem speaking to someone else. Only Vanya made her this way and she’d give anything for the woman before her.

 

“Not in the slightest. Yes, you rumoring me allowed this odd rush of courage to surface and I’ll regret this in a moment but I’ve held it for too long. And I don’t think I can hold it any longer.” Vanya’s voice cracked with the last few words and tears spilled down her cheeks faster than she could comprehend. “I….I love you, Allison. And I’ve loved you for so long that I can’t take keeping it in anymore, I feel like I’ll explode if I don’t say what’s building inside me. I know you have your daughter, I know you have your ex-husband and I know,” Vanya let a sob out and forced herself to continue to look Allison in the eye. “I know you have Luther and that you don’t need me but I just need you to know that. I need you to know it. I love you.” More tears overtook the pair and Vanya tore her dark brown away from Allison’s hazel and closed them, preparing herself to control what she was going to feel from her inevitable rejection.

 

The only thing Allison could manage was tears. Tears and the roaring thoughts that were going through her head. She found herself breathing hard and squeezed her eyes shut, temporarily stopping the tears from falling. With a breath of relief and lack of control six of the Hargreeve children trained for, she crawled onto Vanya’s lap, straddling her and pulling her into a hug. She let her arms tighten around the seventh’s neck, feeling her arms snake around her waist and hug her tighter.

 

“I never told anyone this before but a few years back…...I found my birth mother,” Allison said and heard Vany’s breath hitch. “I know, we are always banned from talking about who they could be. All we knew was that they sold us but I wanted to know more so I sought her out. With a couple of thousand dollars on private investigators and a bit of rumoring, I found her. Her name was Gloria and she was Ghanan. She lived in London with her family, two boys who looked nothing like me. I only spoke with her a handful of times but each of those times, she told me something new.”

 

Allison pulled her head back and rested it on Vanya’s forehead, continuing. “First time she didn’t believe who I was. Denied she had a daughter and that she didn’t know of any selling of babies to a strange old man. The second time I went, she stopped and told me the truth. She did sell me to Reginald and had never regretted it. The third time, we sat at a coffee shop and talked further. She told me that at first, selling me to our father was a good decision for her at first but afterward, she hated it. She wished she had kept me and raised me like her sons but she knew that she couldn’t at the time.”

 

They were quiet for a moment longer until Vanya spoke. “Why are you telling me this?”

 

“Because I want to take you to meet her one day. You and Claire. She told me she wanted to know the people who make her _m’ade pa’s_ heart go crazy when she sees them.”

 

“I don’t know what made pa is but...I make your heart go crazy?” Vanya looked up into Allison’s eye hopefully.

 

“Of course you do. It’s one of the things you’ve been good at ever since we were teenagers, made even younger. Although it was unencouraged by Dad, I could barely control myself whenever I saw you. It broke me when we separated when we grew up. You wouldn’t believe how many times I thought about you and thought about visiting you while I was in the middle of work or even spending time with my family. Now, when I look at you I don’t even remember why I married Patrick. Yes he gave me Claire and she’s the only person I love more than you but I was never in love with him. And yes, Luther gave me a piece of myself I thought I’d never get back but I’ll never think of him in the way that I think of you.”

 

“Allison,” Vanya whispered, eyes glistening. “You, I-”

 

“I love you, Vanya.” Vanya sobbed onto her chest but she kept speaking. “It’s taken me time to come to the truth with that but I do. I love you more than anyone I’ve ever met in my life and I’m sorry I didn’t defend you more in our childhood. I’m trying to make up for it now because now I have the ability and I want you to know that I’ll give up anything for you. I’ll do anything for you and I’ll do it quicker than a heartbeat. I can’t imagine life without you in it anymore and I don’t know how I survived without you in it earlier. I want to be your constant, I want to be your always and I want to be your future. I want to be with you, Vanya and I’d do anything for that. Anything you’d ever want.”  

 

They stared into each other’s eyes, hearting beating and pure emotion filled them equally. There was no longer a place for words, no longer a place for doubt. They didn’t decide to fight what they were feeling any longer and without thought, they met each other in the middle with a slight brush of the lips. A brush which turned into the more heartfelt, sensational touch they’d ever gotten in the words. A kiss. A kiss of unspoken, never to be sounded thoughts they’d keep with them. A kiss of a crushing force and an unmoveable might that had finally felt peace with each other. A kiss that proved to them their hopeful future and ended their painful past. A kiss that would determine their fates for the rest of their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> m'ade pa is Ghanaian for my good thing
> 
> Also, Idk if I should end this here. I feel like if I continue, I'd mess it up. Tell me if I should but if not, that's the end of this. I really love Allison and Vanya as two separate characters and I love them even more together. This was a privilege to write and I want to write more for this couple. I thank you for reading this, for giving me the time of day. I appreciate it deeply and I hope I didn't disappoint. I'm not sure when another VanyAllison fic from me will be out but I'll think about it. I enjoyed this and I hope you did too. Thank you.


	4. Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft dom Allison makes an appearance this chapter and next
> 
> sorry for the short chapter

_Vanya frowned, feeling tears gathering in her eyes but not daring let them fall. It was dinner but apparently, according to Mom, it was a special night. Their father wasn’t home and they didn’t have to sit in their normal seats. At the table, diagonally across from her with Luther and Allison, curled up with each other. Allison’s normal bronze cheeks were blushing pink and Luther was laughing, whispering in her ear. He was pink and Vanya looked in jealousy, wanting his place. That used to be her, with Allison sitting her lap, giggling and blushing like crazy. It used to be her, whispering into her ear and feeling her warmth close, feeling safe. But no, Luther. Luther stole Allison from her, leaving her alone, replacing her. She wondered if her sister even remembered how close they used to be. It feels like years ago to Vanya but in reality, it had only been a few months. A few months since Allison told her she’d have her back, that she’d never leave her. A few months since their father had burst in on them, punishing them both, banning girl days. Vanya wondered if she'd ever have her sister back, she wondered if she’d ever feel Allison in her lap again, see her smile directed at her._

 

Their chairs were considerably closer than anyone else that the table. Luther, as the self-directed new head of the family, sat in their father’s seat, staring down at the rest of them. Diego and Klaus were next to each other but had enough breathing space and unknown to the rest of them, Ben was standing behind them. Five was sitting by himself, talking quietly to Dolores and eating at the same time.

 

Luther stared down at the pair, glaring at Vanya’s head resting atop Allison’s. The youngest urged her sister not to say anything when they first headed down the stairs, trying to keep this to themselves until they figured it out fully. Allison wanted badly to keep Vanya’s trust but she wouldn’t when Luther was glaring at her like she was a ticking time bomb. She had had enough out of him and his opinion.

 

“What?” She asked, raising her eyebrow, voice tense. “Say what you’re so clearly thinking.”

 

“So you just trust her now?” His voice boomed, causing everyone around to look.

 

“Yes, I do. Vanya’s my family and I’m not going to betray her as you and Dad did,” Allison said. “Why can’t you just give her a chance? Why do we always have to fight about this, about her?”

 

“Because she’s dangerous. You don’t know when she could explode, you could be in the crossfire,” He claimed.

 

“You’re dangerous too, Luther. You're driven by your emotions too. You’re just too high and mighty to admit that you have the same amount of control that Vanya does and you’re pissed that she’s stronger than you!” Allison yelled. “I’m tired of you treating her like this, she’s one of us just as you are!”

 

“She hurt you!” He repeated, sounding like a broken record.

 

“You’ve hurt me more than Vanya ever will!” Allison yelled back. “You've hurt me more times than I can count! I have scars from you, Luther, from when we were teens! Vanya's never laid a hand on me the way you have!”

 

That silenced everyone. The world stood still as the rest of them took in their sister's words. But before Diego, Klaus or Five could but in, Vanya stood, a glowing aura over her.

 

“Luther,” she said in a voice that wasn't hers. “You hurt my Allison?”

 

“She's not yours,” He said, balling up his fists. “You're more dangerous that I could ever be.”

 

“You hurt Allison. My love,” She husked, moving towards him. Luther slowly backed away.

 

“They were all accidents. Moments when I couldn't contr……..” He went silent, hanging his head.

 

“Mmmm and you speak of me hurting her. You speak of me losing myself and killing her. I have only lost myself once and I made amends for it. I healed myself, I healed her most of all. But you…”

 

She leaned down, getting in his face. “You're the true disgrace of this family, not me. If father wasn't afraid of my powers, who would be One instead of you? Actually, I take that back. I know why I'm Seven.”

 

“Why?” He asked, looking down.

 

“Seven is more than One. Seven is bigger than One. Seven is stronger than One. I always thought I was Seven because I was last but no, I'm Seven because is the strongest out of all of us. _I_ am the strongest out of all of us.”

 

Luther screamed and rushed at her. Vanya flicked her head and sent him flying, crashing into the Hall, knocking him down. The lights flickered and where Vanya and Allison were was empty.

 

*** * ***

 

Allison felt herself fall onto something that was hard and soft at the same time. She blinked rapidly and found herself in Vanya's apartment with the girl sitting next to her. She seemed to be herself, staring down at the ground.

 

“That wasn't me, that did that to Luther,” She said, sniffling. “It wasn't me.”

 

“Vanya,” Allison said, placing her hand in her sister's lap. Vanya quickly took it and kissed it, holding it close to her chest.

 

“It really wasn't me. It was Seven,” She said.

 

“You are Seven?” Allison said confused.

 

Vanya shook her head. “No. Seven is my power, she had a mind of her own. Before with my pills, she was sleeping or dormant or something. Now, she tells me she's stronger than ever.”

 

Allison's eyes widened with the information. “So Seven’s something, someone else living inside you?”

 

“Yeah. Sometimes she talks to me but others, she wants to talk herself. She comes out as the form of me with my scary white clothes and white violin.”

 

“What is she, do you know?” Allison asked and Vanya shook her head.

 

“Something stronger. She said once that she's the reason or something like her that caused the birth of us and whoever else. That she's the most powerful because of how she gets her power. There are sound and emotion everywhere, so power everywhere.”

 

“That's...that's a lot. How do you handle it?” Vanya shrugs.

 

“I don't know. I usually can't stop her from doing whatever she wants but we often agree about a few things.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“You…...and Luther. You're constant topics.” Vanya blushed, looking away.

 

“What about me?” She asks and Vanya turns redder.

 

“How you make us feel,” She whispered, blushing harder. Allison took her chance to lighten the mood and took control.

 

“I want to do something but you have to give me permission,” She said and Vanya looked over.

 

“What?” She said skeptically.

 

“Nothing bad I promise. I want to rumor you a little bit. Ask you questions that I know you won't be able to lie to me about,” she said and Vanya blushed more, looking away.

 

“You…. you have my permission,” Vanya whispered. Allison smiled to herself but wanted more out of her.

 

“I heard a rumor that you answered my question but explicitly truthfully,” Allison said and Vanya looked at her with wide eyes.

 

“I want you to rumor me. I..I really like it when you do, it makes me feel good instead and I always want you to do it. You always have my permission to rumor me unless I say stop.” Vanya spoke with such urgency that Allison couldn't keep still in her seat.

 

“I heard a rumor that you had told me everything you and Seven talk about when you think of me,” She said smiling widely. Vanya blushed and her mouth opened before she could hesitate.

 

“We talk about how you look. I... I think you're so pretty and I love looking at you. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met in my entire life and Seven always says that she only trust you to give her control to. You and only you. Ever again.” Her voice dropped and she looked away.

 

“You…... Vanya, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from him. I tried and I'm sorry it wasn't enough.” She held her hand up to Vanya's face, stroking her cheek gently. “I'm sorry.”

 

“It's not your fault. I should just have listened,” Vanya sighed, leaning into her touch. They stayed silent and Allison sighed, pulling her hand back.

 

“I heard a rumor that you sat on my lap and looped your arms around my neck,” She said and Vanya flushed, looking away as her body moved. “You like this, don't you?”

 

“I…. I actually like it more when you're sitting on my lap. I like looking up at you,” Vanya whispered.

 

“All you had to do was ask,” Allison said and moved so that she was sitting on top of Vanya. “Better?”

 

“Yeah, a..a lot,” Vanya said, grinning. Allison started to lean down to kiss her but stopped in the process. “I heard a rumor that you just had to make out with me.”

 

Vanya lurched up, pressing her lips against Allison's, pushing her down onto the couch. Allison wrapped her legs around Vanya's waist, pulling her closer and kissing her deeply. Vanya gripped Allison's waist with a new found hunger and started to slip her hands under the woman's shirt. Just before her hands reached the underside of her chest, Allison pulled her lips away and whispered. “I heard a rumor that you couldn't touch me except for kissing.”

 

Vanya groaned as her hands forced themselves back and she sat up, restraining herself. Allison straddled her and chuckled lowly, softly pressing her lips against Vanya's. Vanya groaned, wanting to pull Allison closer but her body wouldn't let her. Allison grinned against her lips and kissed her harder, letting her nails trail up Vanya's arms and chest. Vanya squirmed, keening into the touch and whining when she couldn't move her arms.

 

“You're so cute, Vanya. I'm upset I didn't act on this sooner,” Allison whispered, biting her sister's ear lightly. Vanya huffed, turning her head so Allison's lips met her neck. She moaned when they touched. Allison grinned slightly before letting her tongue glide across her neck up to her jawline and pulled away.

 

“Allison!” Vanya huffed in frustration, glaring at her. Allison smiled and looked down at her.

 

“What? I was just playing around,” she said, allowing her nail to tap on the pale skin. “Before we do anything more, I want to be serious with you. Are you ready for something like this?”

 

“Allison,” Vanya whined, leaning her head on Allison's chest. “I don't know but…. I trust you. I love you, it's that enough?”

 

“It is but I'm worried about what…….what he did to you,” She said looking in her eyes. “Did….did you ever get this far?”

 

“Yeah, yeah we did,” Vanya said. “I didn't….. didn't want to at first but as we know, Leonard was exceedingly persuasive.” She dryly chucked. “You're not him and just for that, I trust you more. Just for that I love you more and am willing to do this with you.”

 

“Vanya, I love you too. I want you to know that really really know that. I'd never do anything that you didn't want to do and I hope you know that,” Allison said and Vanya nodded.

 

“I know. And that's why I want this with you,” Vanya smiled. “I promise that I'll be ok and I promise that I'll tell you to stop if it gets too much.”

 

“You promise?” Allison said and Vanya nodded.

 

“I promise. I love you so much.”

 

Allison leaned in, kissing Vanya deeply before pulling back. “I love you too and you know what?”

 

“What?” Vanya asked.

 

“I heard a rumor that you carried me to your bedroom and made out with me more.” A grin grew into a large smile and Vanya lifted Allison up, walking towards her bedroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just smut next chapter


End file.
